Sweet-Sour-Bitter Love
by exodob
Summary: Cinta kita sempura. Manis, asam, dan dibubuhi sedikit rasa pahit. Sangat sempurna bukan? Akankah kita selamanya seperti ini? it's HUNHAN! Official pairing EXO-YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet-Sour-Bitter Love  
**

 **Genre: Fluff, Romance, Lemon(maybeee)**

 **a HunHan fanfiction**

 **Warning: YAOI!**

 **All the characters belong to themselves and God but the story belong to the author**

 **Happy Reading, guys! ^^**

* * *

 _Ku lihat lagi wajahnya, ku lirik lagi dia~_

 _Semakin ku pandang wajahnya, semakin rupawaaan~~~_

Kira-kira itulah backsound yang saat ini tengah menggema di kepala Xi Luhan. 'Oh Tuhan, apakah ini yang dirasakan Sherina?' pikirnya ketika lagu itu semakin menggema di kepalanya. Ia melirik kenan, kemudian tersyum malu. Lirik lagi, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Oh, Xi Luhan, kau terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini. Padahal..

BUK! Sebuah kapur mendarat telak di kepala mungil seorang Xi Luhan.

"Akh!", bodoh. Mengapa kau berteriak, Xi Luhan? -_-Tidak sadarkah kau? Sedari tadi Kim sonsaengnim memperhatikanmu.

Ah, sepertinya Luhan sudah sadar. Mata rusanya membulat dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' (kira kira seperti ini °o°) saat mendapati Kim sonsaengnim sedang memberikannya death glare. O-ow~! Luhan hanya bisa membatu, bahkan unutk menelan ludah pun sulit. SANGAT SULIT!

"XI LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAMUNKAN DI KELASKU?!" bentak Kim sonsaengnim dengan suara yang menggelegar (JDUAR!). Di mata Luhan, saat ini Kim sonsaengnim adalah medusa bertaring yang telah sukses mengubahnya menjadi batu (karena saat ini ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak) dan siap mengidap darahnya dengan taring-taringnya yang tajam. Ya, mungkin dalam bayangan Luhan, Kim sonsaengnim merupakan hasil persilangan atau buah dari cinta terlarang antara medusa dan vampire. "JAWAB AKU!" bnetaknya sekali lagi.

"I-itu, a..." Luhan mnegeluarkan suaranya, setelah ia yakin bahwa ia belum benar-benar menjadi batu, tapi hell dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Luhan melirik ke kanan, menatap penuh harap seseorang yang membuat buyar konsentrasinya sehingga ia berakhir dibentak-bentak oleh Kim sonsaengnim tetapi orang itu, sesosok makhluk itu, ya, makhluk tampan itu, ia hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Menyebalkan!

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriak Kim sonsaengnim dengan suara yang lebih menggelegar cetar cetar dari pada yang sebelumnya (JDUAR! JDUAR! FAYEERRR! FAYERRR! JUJUJUJU!). Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil berjalan perlahan keluar dari kelasnya. Sedangkan sosok yang membuatnya dihukum? Yaa, walau sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah sosok itu, atau bahkan ia tidak punya salah sama sekali, tapi Xi Luhan tidak akan mau disalahkan bukan? Xi Luhan selalu benar, dan itu adalah mutlak! Karenanya, kali ini pun ia menyalahkan sosok tampan yang duduk di samping kanannya atas perihal ia dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh guru paling killer di sekolah. Ups, sepertinya aku mengoceh terlalu jauh. Baik, kembali ke suasana kelas ketika Xi Luhan keluar dengan slow motion. Apa yang dilakukan sosok tampan yang menurut Luhan adalah penyebab utama dia dikeluarkan dari kelas? Sosok itu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan tawa di balik kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Kemudian setelah Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari kelasnya, barulah ia kembali ke fase ekspresi normalnya, datar.

"Hahh.." Luhan menghela napasnya setelah ia keluar dari kelas dengan berat hati. Ia malu, SANGAT MALU! Hell, ini oertama kalinya ia dikeluarkan dari kelas, dan... karena melamun?! Oh no, imejnya akan hancur setelah ini, ia yakin itu.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat dari pintunya, berusaha mungkin untuk tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas. Mungkin ia berharap Kim sonsaengnim akan keluar dengan senyuman lebar dan disusul teman-teman sekelasnya kemudian berteriak, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHANNIE~!" kemudian namja tampan pujaannya menyusul di belakang semua orang, membawa sebuah kue besar dengan senyuman yang jarang dinampakkan di wajah tampannya. Tapi kemudian Luhan tersadar. Hari ini tanggal 6. Bulan Juni. Jelas bukan ulang tahunnya.

Kemudian skenario lain terlintas di otak pintarnya. Mungkin saja Kin sonsaengnim hanya sedang mengerjainya, murid kesayangan sonsaengnim itu. Ya, pasti 5 menit lagi Kim sonsaengnim akan memanggilnya untuk kembali duudk ke dalam kelas dan meminta maaf karena sudah mengerjainya. Ya, 5 menit lagi. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Luhannie~ Hanya 5 menit. Ya, hanya sebentar...

Luhan terkejut ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia segera membuka matanya dan berdiri. Oh, rupanya dia tertidur ketika dia menunggu Kim sonsaengnim memanggilnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Dan kenyataannya, sonsaengnim itu bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali padanya yang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di depan kelasnya sendiri. Oh, baiklah... Sepertinya guru tua dan killer itu sudah menemukan murid kesayangan lainnya.

Kembali ke keadaan saat ini. Saat ini berdirilah Oh Sehun si pembuat masalah-di mata Luhan- dengan tangannya yang memegang dua cup bubble tea. Oh rupanya itu sesuatu yang dingin yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut, berusaha mengaihkan pandangan dari namja yang membuatnya keluar dari kelas.

"Memberimu satu cup bubble tea rasa taro kesukaanmu. Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah." Sehun berbalik belakang, baru saja akan meninggalkan Luhan ketika namja itu berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"OH SEHUN! JANGAN BERANI MELANGKAH ATAU...!" ancam Luhan tetapi terputus di tengah jalan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Sehun? Ia juga tidak yakin. Menciumnya mungkin? Atau memeluknya? Otak Luhan yang terlampau cerdas itu tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang bisa dijadikan sebagai ancaman bagi Oh Sehun dan sayangnya kedua hal yang akan dijadikan sebagai ancaman itu pastilah bukan suatu ancaman bagi Oh Sehun. Namja itu pasti bahagia dipeluk dan dicuim.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Atau?"

Luhan menghela napas frustasi kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat, menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mengambek. "Lupakan!" Luhan menyambar bubble tea-nya dari tangan Sehun kemudian menyedot minuman itu dari sedotannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai-sampai hanya dia yang tahu dan mengerti bahwa dia sedang tersenyum. Sehun segera merangkul bahu namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Kita pulang?"

"Setelah kau mengambilkan tasku. Dan oh ya, peralatan belajarku belum ku rapikan jadi selamat bekerja!" kata Luhan ceria kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang face palm menghadapinya.

Mengapa seolah-olah Sehun yang salah? Padahal Sehun tidak pernah meminta Luhan untuk terus melihatinya saat mereka ada di dalam kelas. Ah, entahlah. Rusa kecil itu memang selalu membingungkan di mata Sehun, tapi entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya semakin mencintai rusa mungil itu. Sehun tersenyum lagi(jika kau bertanya apa senyuman itu adalah senyuman tipis yang bahkan orang yang berada dalam jarak satu meter dengannya tak bisa menyadarinya, jawabannya adalah ya) kemudian segera menuruti kata-kata kekasih tercintanya.

Ketika Sehun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya ia segera berjalan ke tempat yang ia tahu Luhan berada disana. Di tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya tentu saja. Saat ia sampai, Luhan tengah berdiri dengan cup bubble tea yang kosong di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya sambil berkaca di spion mobil Sehun. Sekali-kali dia memasang ekspresi yang lucu dan membuat Sehun ingin menelannya bulat-bulat saat itu juga tapi sayangnya Sehun harus memendam hasratnya dalam-dalam mengingat tempat ini masih tempat umum.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin terus dim di tempat dan memperhatikan kekasih imutnya itu, tapi sisi dirinya yang masih waras dan tentu saja masih ingin hidup berkata ia harus secepatnya mendekati kekasihnya atau hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Sehun berlari pelan mendekati kekasih mungilnya, yang saat melihatnya langsung memasang ekspresi cemberut dan tak suka.

"Oh Sehun, mengapa kau begitu lama? Kau tahu? Aku menunggu disini sampai bubble tea-ku habis! Aku su-"

Omelan Luhan seketika terhenti karena Sehun yang sudah sangat tidak tahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Oh bagi yang bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa berada di kelas yang sama padahal umur mereka terpaut setahun, hey jangan lupakan Oh Sehun adalah anak yang sangat pintar bahkan jenius.

Dan dengan ciuman super yang diberikan oleh Oh Sehun, Luhan pun terdiam dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya bisa menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Sehun tau kelemahannya dan selalu memanfaatkannya di saat-saat seperti ini yang tentu saja terkadang membuat Luhan kesal...sekaligus semakin mencintai namja dingin itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's note  
**

Annyeong yeorobun! Ini FF pertama Dultz yang dipost di ffn. Hehe.. Lanjut gak nih? Dultz sebagai pendatang baru sangat sangat butuh saran dan review dari readers-deul terutama author-author senior yang nggak sengaja lewat dan nggak sengaja pula baca fic ini haha.. Semoga terhibur sama fic ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **How We Met**

"Sehunnie~" panggil Luhan dengan nada super manja dan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan dengan genit. Hening, tak ada respon. "Sehunnie~~" sekali lagi Luhan mencoba, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih manja dan suara yang lebih lembut. Sama saja. Tak ada respon. Namja dingin yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya hanya diam saja. Ah tidak, tidak diam sebenarnya. Ada sedikit respon dari namja itu. Menaikkan alis tebalnya. Matanya bahkan tidak beranjak dari smartphone yang dimainkannya. Hanya itu. Dan itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk rusa bernama Luhan.

Kalau kalian bisa melihat keadaan saat ini (atau mungkin membayangkan), Luhan sudah tampak seperti rusa betina yang akan melahirkan. Yap, terlihat ganas. Siap memangsa siapa pun yang mengganggunya. "YAK, OH SEHUNNN!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking bak IU saat menyanyikan lirik 'I'm in my dreaaaaam~~'.

Dada Luhan naik turun, terengah-engah setelah berteriak ganas pada kekasih tampannya.

Namja yang menyebabkan sang rusa mengamuk hanya memasang tampang menyebalkan sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "Ck, rusa rabies." cibirnya pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh sang rusa yang mengamuk.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengejekku? Mengejek pacarmu yang hampir sempurna ini? Kau mulai berani, Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh disekelilingnya, membuat lalat atau nyamuk yang hendak lewat berbalik arah, takut untuk lewat karena khawatir akan menjadi pelampiasan dari kemurkaan Dewi -coret- Dewa Rusa.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi herannya. Salah satu dari sedikit ekspresi yang dia punya. "Oh, begitukah?"

"Aaaagh, kau menyebalkan!" Luhan menerjang Sehun dengan penuh amarah. Yang diserang hanya berdiam, tetap pada posisinya. Duduk manis di sofa yang sedari tadi di tempatinya.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar salah. Ya, salah. Keika dia menerjang Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan induk rusa mengamuk dan ya, this is it! Luhan sudah berada di atas Sehun dengan tangannya mencengkram kemeja Sehun dan pantatnya terduduk dengan manis di selangkangan Sehun. Sekilas Luhan terlihat seperti nuna-nuna(ya, aku serius. Nuna-nuna) mesum yang siap memperkosa Oh Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Tak dapat bergerak saat menyadari wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Oh Sehun. Ia malu. Wajahnya memerah.

Dan Sehun? Ia tengah kesulitan karena pantat Luhan tepat mengenai bagian bawahnya. Ini tidak baik. Sangat sangat tidak baik. Terlebih wajah Luhan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, kemerahan menahan malu, dan Sehun dapat melihat jelas bibir manis yang dapat selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Sehun ingin, sangat ingin, melampiaskan hasratnya pada sosok di depannya (atau diatasnya) saat ini juga.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun pelan sambil menghapus jarak antara kedua belah bibir mereka. Mata Luhan membelalak, cukup sadar atas bahaya yang akan mengancam kepolosannya.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

Hampir sampai.

.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyaaaa!" Luhan berteriak kemudian melompat dan berlari ke arah kamar Sehun. Di tutupnya pintu tersebut dengan debaman yang keras, lalu menguncinya. "Pergi kau, serigala! Aaaa, jangan mengejarku!" Sebenarnya Luhan cukup berlebihan karena ya, Sehun bahkan tidak meninggalkan tempatnya apalagi berusaha mengejarnya.

Sehun tersenyum (yang lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai) mengingat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasih cantiknya. Tetapi kemudian senyumnya hilang saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggembung di selangkangannya. Sial, sepertinya dia harus bermain solo lagi. Membayangkan Luhan menggodanya. Membayangkan dirinya dan Luhan bermain roleplay sebagai majikan dan kucing. Aah, itu selalu bisa membuat Sehun kecil 'muntah' dengan cepat. Membayangkan Luhan sebagai kucing, oh tentunya Luhan akan menjadi kucing paling manis, sexy, imut, cantik dan sempurna yang pernah ada di dunia.

Bayangan-bayangan itu membuat Sehun semakin tak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Sehun kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan pasrah ke-kamar mandi. Tentu saja.

Di sisi lain, Luhan sedang mengumpat-umpat kekasihnya yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. Wajahnya masih memerah karena kesal dan malu. "Oh Sehun kau menyebalkan! Serigala bermuka datar! Serigala mesum! Serigala jahat! Serigala tampan! Serigala albino yang keren! Aaaagh" Luhan, sadarkah kau kalau sekarang kau tidak hanya menjelek-jelekannya tapi juga memuji-mujinya? -_-

Luhan berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya. Sungguh ini sangat melelahkan. Kenapa dia harus berakhir marah-marah seperti ini? Padahal tadinya dia ingin bermesra-mesraan seharian dengan kekasih tampannya. Tuhan, apakah sesulit itu untuk mendapat perhatian kekasihnya? Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Oh, untunglah Oh Sehun sedang tidak berada disini. Kalau Tuan Oh itu ada disini, tentulah Luhan akan tamat saat ini juga.

Luhan kemudian teringat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Padahal pada awalnya jelas-jelas Luhan menganggap anak itu rivalnya. Tapi mengapa saat ini dia malah sangatmencintai anak itu?

 ** _Flashback_**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Pengumuman ranking untuk semester ini akan ditempel di mading. Luhan sungguh tidak sabar untuk kembali mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Belum lagi hari ini mereka tidak harus belajar. Bebas! Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan!

"Ya, Luhan-ah!" panggil suara berat yang sangat dikenal Luhan. Itu Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Luhan sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkahnya yang lebar-lebar. Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Wae, Dobi?" tanya Luhan. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya akan menyapa Luhan sebelum masuk kelas hanya jika ada suatu hal penting yang perlu diketahui oleh Luhan.

"Ku pastikan kau belum melihat pengumuman peringkat yang ditempel." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahil khasnya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Ya, kau benar Tuan Park. Jadi ada apa?"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri." Chanyeol tertawa memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Aku akan berada di kantin bersama my Baby Baek, jika kau membutuhkan kami." Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali pergi, berlari menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Luhan yang benar-benar kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Ck, Dobi itu bertingkah aneh lagi." batin Luhan.

Luhan mencoba menganggap yang tadi itu hanya tingkah aneh si Dobi yang tidak patut dikhawatirkan. Tapi mau tak mau Lihan terpikir akan hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Pengumuman peringkat? Bukankah tidak perlu? Bukannya selama ini Luhan selalu berada di tempat teratas? Lagipula Luhan tidak merasa nilainya menurun pada semester ini.

Baiklah, kali ini kau menang Park Chanyeol, batin Luhan yang sukses dibuat penasaran oleh Chanyeol. Dilangkahkannya kaki-kakinya menuju papan pengumuman.

Huh, ini pasti hanya omong kosong Chanyeol, pikir Luhan sambil tersenyum geli. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya hilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi kaget luar biasa. "OH SEHUN NUGUYAAAA?!" teriak Luhan murka tanpa meperdulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang menutup telinga karena suara melengking Luhan.

Ya, posisi teratas Luhan dengan sukses digantikan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak Luhan kenal. Yang selama ini bahkan tidak pernah Luhan saksikan namanya terpampang dalam urutan sepuluh besar di angkatannya. Ini mustahil. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengalahkannya? Bahkan Kyungsoo si kutu buku yang mitosnya sudah menikahi buku dan bahkan bersetubuh dengan buku tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

Dengan panik Luhan melangkah cepat ke kantin. Untuk kali ini sepertinya Park Chanyeol benar. Luhan membutuhkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sambil berjalan dengan cepat, Luhan berusaha menahan tangisannya. Katakanlah Luhan cengeng. Ya, begitulah dia, Dia tidak terbiasa kalah. Dia selalu menang. Dan kali ini dia kalah bahkan dengan orang yang tidak pernah dianggapnya saingan. Ini memalukan dan menyakitkan, sungguh! Padahal Luhan sudah berusaha keras mempertahankan prestasinya. Dia terluka karena ini, harga dirinya terluka.

Saat ia mencapai kantin, yang dia dapati adalah Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-ku-bilang. Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aaaaagh siapa itu Oh Sehun?! Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya tapi dia berani mengambil posisiku? Ini tidak adiiil!" Luhan mengamuk di hadapan kedua sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit karena jujur dia cukup ngeri melihat sahabatnya yang dalam mode rusa mengamuk.

"Sudahlah, Lu... Lagipula ini hanya peringkat." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang malah membuat sang rusa tambah terluka harga dirinya.

"Hanya peringkat, Baek?! Kau mengerti kan hal ini sangat berarti bagiku bahkan sejak aku berada di taman kanak-kanak?" Oke, Luhan mulai keterlaluan sepertinya. Dia mulai melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas, mencoba mengerti akan keadaan sahabatnya.

Lain halnya dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol merasa risih saat kekasihnya dibentak oleh Luhan, padahal kekasihnya hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan. "Lu, Baekkie tidak bersalah. Bisakah kau tidak membentaknya?"

Luhan yang memang sedang berada dalam mode rusa mengamuk level 15 (itu level tertinggi, tentu saja) tidak menerima perkataan Chanyeol. Ya, kalau boleh jujur Luhan sudah cukup muak dengan keadaan saat ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua temannya semenjak mereka masih memakai popok malah menjadi sepasang sekasih. Kalau ini adalah Shojo Manga, Luhan yakin dia adalah pemeran figuran yang tidak penting. Sudah cukup semua ini bagi Luhan. Ia tidak tahan disisihkan. Dan yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan adalah pemikiran bahwa dia adalah yang nomor satu di sekolahnya sehingga dia tidak perlu benar-benar menjadi figuran. Setidaknya dia masih berharga. Tapi kemudian hal itu pun seolah meninggalkannya. Ya, semua ini sudah cukup bagi Luhan.

"Bahkan sekarang kalian saling membela?" Air mata Luhan serta merta menetes dari mata rusanya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berbicara tanpa terisak. "Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Aku sudah cukup muak menjadi figuran dalam kisah percintaan kalian! Seharusnya aku tahu dan tidak melanjutkan berteman dengan kalian lagi!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Luhan tak percaya. Tentu maksud mereka bukan ingin membuat Luhan merasa seperti itu. "Lu, bukan begitu.." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah!" Luhan pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih terdiam. Terlalu kaget dengan pendapat Luhan mengenai posisi Luhan sendiri dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Dobi bodoh! Harusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu pada Luhan! Dia sedang terpukul." Baekhyun menjitak kepala kekasih idiotnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Mianhae, Baby.. Mana aku tahu Luhan akan semarah itu."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka tidak mencoba menyusul Luhan. Luhan butuh waktu untuk sendiri, mereka mengerti itu.

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia bingung. Harus kemana ia sekarang? Kedua sahabatnya yang ia kira paling mengerti dirinya pun tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Ini tidak adiiil.." keluh Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Luhan termenung. Jika ini adalah enam bulan yang lalu, ia dan kedua sahabat bodohnya saat ini pasti sedang berada di ruang karaoke, bernyanyi dan berteriak hingga suara serak, merayakan kesuksesan Luhan yang entah sudah berapa ratus kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Ia sedih, sangat. Ia terpukul, sangat. "U-ummaaa.." lirihnya kemudian menangis terisak-isak. Mungkin kalian berpikir Luhan berlebihan. Terlalu cengeng. Tidak, Luhan bukan orang yang sering menangis. Hanya saja, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kalian? Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kalian percaya diri? Sulit, bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Ku kira anak lelaki tidak seharusnya menangis seperti itu." Sebuah suara berat mengejutkan Luhan. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang -seorang namja- dengan ekspresi datar menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Sapu tangan?

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bukan, bukan karena Luhan malu karena kedapatan menangis. Itu karena Luhan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa orang dihadapannya ini bukan ilusi. Bagaimana, ya? Menurut Luhan wajah orang itu sangat sangat tampan dan terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi nyata.

"Ambillah. Hapus air matamu." Orang itu kembali bersuara. Ia semakin mendekatkan sapu tangannya dengan jangkauan Luhan.

Luhan mengambil sapu tangan milik orang itu dengan ragu-ragu. "A-apa kau pangeran?"

"Ne?!" Orang tersebut terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. 'Anak ini tidak waras, seharusnya aku membiarkannya saja tadi,' pikir orang itu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum pada sosok dihadapannya.

'Oke, anak ini benar-benar gila,' batin orang itu kemudian menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Luhan.

"Ya, pangeran! Aku bahkan belum tau namamu!" teriak Luhan, tapi orang itu sudah terlanjur pergi jauh. "Aish!" Luhan mencencebikkan bibirnya dengan imut.

'Awas kau pangeran, aku pasti akan menemukanmu,' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kesedihannya yang tadi.

Tak apa Luhan tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah menemukan pangerannya. Ya, orang itu pasti adalah pangerannya yang akan menjadikannya pemeran utama dalam kisah cintanya sendiri. Aah, Luhan sudah menunggu selama 16 tahun hidupnya untuk hal ini. Jelas Luhan tidak akan peduli lagi soal siapa yang akan menjadi yang pertama jika dia sudah memiliki kisahnya sendiri dan menjadi pemeran utama.

Luhan sedang asik tersenyum-senyum memikirkan kisah cintanya yang sudah berada di depan mata. Ia menghirup sapu tangan yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Batinnya berteriak, jantungnya meronta-ronta. 'Tuhaaan, wanginya manly sekali..'

Luhan kemudian tenggelam dalam imajinasinya. Ia sedang memeluk namja itu. Ia sedang menghirup aromanya yang manly. Kemudian namja itu menarik dagunya keatas. Mata mereka bertatapan. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang sudah semerah tomat. OH TIDAK! Luhan harus segera menemukan namja itu, HARUS!

Kemudian Luhan berdiri dan langsung berlari ke tempat yang memang harus ditujuinya saat itu dengan masih menggenggam erat sapu tangan milik namja tadi. 'Byun Baekhyun, aku harus menemuinya!' batin Luhan.

Luhan tiba di depan kelasnya dan matanya langsung saja jelalatan mencari sosok Byun Baekhyun. Matanya membulat dan berbinar saat berhasil menemukan sosok itu. "Ya, Byun Baekhyun!" teriaknya dengan ceria.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran dengan perubahan mood sahabatnya yang sangat cepat berganti. Sedang Chanyeol yang berada di sampinya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sudah-kubilang-dia-tidak-benar-benar-marah.

Luhan segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dan melambaikan sapu tangan di tangannya dengan ceria. "Wae, Luhannie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol! Coba tebak!" seru Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu. Coba tebak? Apa yang harus ditebak? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan masih bingung dengan perubahan mood Luhan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Melihat teman-temannya hanya terdiam, Luhan kembali membuka suara. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan pangeran! Oh Tuhan, orang itu tampan sekaliii.."

"Ya, Luhan-ah! Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Seorang Luhan? Terpesona? Itu sesuatu hal yang baru!

"Ung-entahlah! Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dia memberikan aku sapu tangannya, hehe.. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Baik sekali bukan orang itu?" Luhan menatap teman-temannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi...kau bahkan belum tahu namanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Luhan yang terkenal kecerdasannya dan selalu realistis jatuh cinta pada seseorang hanya dengan melihat! Bahkan tanpa berkenalan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Ya, Park Idiot Chanyeol! Kau pikir untuk apa aku berlarian ke kelas dan menemui kalian? Tentu saja aku ingin bertanya siapa orang itu pada kalian! Kalian kenal banyak orang, kan?"

Ok, jadi itu sebabnya Luhan memilih untuk berhenti dari aksi merajuknya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang meemberimu sapu tangan ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan disertai anggukan Chanyeol.

"Hm, dia adalah seorang namja yang tinggi. Ya, dia lebih tinggi dariku. Mungkin hampir setinggi Chanyeollie. Rambutnya pirang. Tatapannya tajam, seperti elang. Ekspresinya dingin tapi jelas ada kehangatan yang dia pancarkan untukku. Akh dan yang paling penting! Dia sangat tampan! Seperti pangeran!" jelas Luhan dengan bersemangat.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin Wu Yifan?"

"Wu...Yifan?" Mata Luhan berbinar indah saat menyebut namanya. "Jinjja?"

"Nde, dan dia ada di kelas sebelah. Berminat untuk mengintip?" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat sebelum menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. "Kajaaaa~!"

"Yeollie, ayo cepat!" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah diseret oleh Luhan, menyuruh kekasihnya untuk segera menyusul mereka berdua.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum. Kedua temannya itu memang belum dewasa. Kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya untuk menyusul kedua bocah kesayangannya.

Sesampainya Luhan dan Baekhyun di depan kelas ang dituju, mereka mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela. Bersyukur semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengintip. Dan Chanyeol? Dia hanya berdiri di belakang kedua bocahnya dengan santai.

Mata Luhan berkeliaran mencari sosok yang membuatnya terpesona dengan mudah. Matanya membulat ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Whoa, Baekhyunnie! Dia memang di kelas ini! Oh, jadi namanya Wu Yifan..." Luhan merona hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **Yoyoyo, Odultz is Back! Maaf udah bikin semuanya nunggu lama /bow/**

 **Odultz mutusin buat bikin flesbeknya hunhan nih, gpp kan? dan chapt depan masih diisi sama flesbeknya hunhan :D**

 **Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca tulisan Dultz yang rada rada ga jelas ini hehehe..**

 **Special thanks for**

NoonaLu, Aindyxie, seluhunhan, fckngselu, Deer20,

LisnaOhLu120, Novey, sukhyu, viiyoung, Guest, sehunsbae,

hunhan baby 12, 520, chyntiajunkai, Erliyana, Guest, karina,

FLAn2910sh, Byul Hun.K

 **Tanpa dukungan dari kalian, chap 2 ini ga mungkin bisa terpublish hehe.. Arigatou gozaimasu~ /bow/**


End file.
